


Jealousy

by MamaFriesmeal



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: F/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1548191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaFriesmeal/pseuds/MamaFriesmeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new regular customer starts hanging around Chiyoko and Ankh gets jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

It had been three fucking days. Three fucking days and Ankh hadn’t been fed properly. He’d always resented the woman forcing food on him, but now that he didn’t have it Ankh realized that he was hungry, and that he missed her trying to convince him to eat.

From his corner across the shop, Ankh glared at the young man flirting across the counter with Chiyoko. He’d been here every day since Monday, and had stayed ALL DAY every single day, occupying all of Chiyoko’s time. At first, Hina and Gotou had gotten annoyed. Afternoons were especially busy and he kept Chiyoko from working. But over the few days they’d both talked to him and had come to express to Ankh that he was “a very nice person” and that Ankh would like him if he gave him a chance. Eiji had been saying this since Monday morning. Ankh hadn’t wanted to hear it then, and he certainly didn’t want to hear it now.

The whole nonsense was throwing off his day. Things were supposed to run a certain way, and Ankh didn’t like having his habits interrupted. Ankh finished his ice cream bar, glaring at the empty stick. The ice cream had been the only thing placating him and now that it was gone, he could feel himself getting agitated again. He stalked across the room to the counter, shoving the idiot — Eiji had said his name was Mikado, but ankh didn’t care — off of the stool in front of Chiyoko and sat down on it in his place. “Oi! Woman! I’m hungry!!” He barked.

"Ankh-chan!" Chiyoko snapped harshly, quickly moving around the counter to help Mikado off the floor. "Ankh-chan that’s very rude! We were talking!" She sighed, straightening Mikado’s clothing. "I’m so sorry. Ankh-chan had a difficult childhood, so sometimes he can be a bit of a handful." Chiyoko cooed gently.

Mikado smiled and shook his head, holding Chiyoko’s hand as she helped him onto his feet. “I should be flattered he’s chosen to come over and socialize at all then, Chi-chan.”

Ankh glared over his shoulder. “I am not socializing! I want food!” He hissed. ‘Chi-chan’? what the hell was that? That’s not her name. He growled and tried to shove his way between the two, pushing Mikado away from Chiyoko. “And I don’t trust this weird guy!!” He swatted at Mikado as he looked back to Chiyoko furiously. “He’s been here all day for three days! Doesn’t he have a life?!”

"You’re here all day every day." Gotou shot back, rolling his eyes. Then again, he didn’t trust Ankh either, so maybe the bird Greeed had a point. Eiji sighed and tried to pull Ankh out of Chiyoko’s way.

"Ankh go upstairs!" Eiji frowned, "You’re being really rude and you’re getting int he way." He tried to herd Ankh toward the stairs, but Ankh shoved back at him.

"No! I don’t want to go upstairs! I want dinner!" Ankh hissed. Eiji frowned sternly, forcing Ankh up the stairs and to their room, shutting the door behind them, using himself to block it and prevent Ankh from going back down. Ankh hissed and climbed up onto his perch, curling up on the bench and sulking.

Eiji pulled a hand through his hair and sighed, “What’s gotten into you? Since when do you care what Chiyoko-san does?” He frowned up at Ankh, who didn’t answer for a few seconds, but mrely continued to sulk until he glanced over at Eiji and scowled.

"I jut don’t like that guy… Everyone only ever talks to him while he’s here. Especially her! She doesn’t do any of the usual stuff she does." Ankh huffed, "I took like three ice cream bars form the freezer today and she didn’t even notice! Normally she yells at me if I go anywhere NEAR the kitchen!"

Eiji stared a moment, then covered his mouth to hide a laugh. “Ankh!! You’re jealous?!”

"I am not!!" Ankh flung a book on birdwatching — He liked to look at the pictures — at Eiji’s head and gave a brief smirk as it connected. He curled up again with his back to Eiji. "I just think he’s weird."

"He’s not weird." Eiji chuckled, "He just likes Chiyoko-san. He’s a nice person, and he seems to think her whole gimmick with this place is cool. Hina-san says he wants to ask her out and—"

"No!" Ankh hissed, "Then we’ll never get rid of him!" He jumped down from the bench, trying to shove Eiji away from in front of the door. "Get out of the way! I’m gonna just get rid of him!" Eiji tried to keep Ankh at bay, but the Greeed got past him, quickly stalking downstairs, spoiling for a fight.

Ankh stopped, startled to find Mikado helping to close up the restaurant for the evening. He heard Chiyoko laugh from behind the counter where she was doing dishes. “Ah! Maybe we should hire Mikado-kun to help around here!” Ankh felt the rage shoot up his spine and lunged forward, hissing violently as he knocked the broom out of Mikado’s hands and tackled him to the floor. They rolled until they hit the counter, both swinging and kicking as Mikado tried to defend himself against Ankh’s attacks. He let out a painful howl as Ankh’s teeth sank into his arm as he blocked a hit.

Ankh was still flailing and clawing at Mikado as Chiyoko ripped him form the other man with a vicious look that startled even Ankh into submission. “Upstairs.” She growled ina low tone. Ankh opened his mouth to protest, but the sound that rose in the back of Chiyoko’s throat caused him to shrink away and slink up to his perch. He pulled the red sheet over himself as he pressed his forehead against his knees and grumbled. All he was trying to do was get rid of a pest. So much for being helpful.

It was maybe ten minutes before he heard the door open. He expected Eiji coming in to scold him, but looked over when he felt the cloth over him move and saw Chiyoko’s face peek under it. He quickly looked away again. “Ankh-chan… What was all of that about?” Chiyoko crossed her arms on the edge of the bench, looking up at Ankh as he sulked, refusing to make eye contact with her.

"I don’t like him…" Ankh mumbled.

Chiyoko sighed, “You don’t like a lot of people, but you don’t usually bite them.” She pouted up at him. “Tell me what’s bothering you.”

Ankh huffed and tried to push her away as she poked at him, trying to get him to talk. “I just don’t like him and how he talked to you. He took up all your time and you weren’t getting anything done. I haven’t eaten anything but ice cream since he showed up because you won’t make anything.”

Chiyoko smiled, “Ankh-chan… If you’re hungry, you can always aks someone else to get something for you.”

"No. You’re supposed to bring me food. That’s how it always is.” He huffed stubbornly.

Chiyoko smiled and climbed up onto the bench, wrapping her arms around Ankh’s shoulders. “Mikado-san is a customer. It’s part of running a business to be nice to customers. But Ankh-chan is always my favorite.” Chiyoko cooed gently as she rest her chin on Ankh’s shoulder. She leaned forward a little and kissed his cheek. “Gotou-chan said he’d help Mikado-san to the train so he should be gone by now. I”ll make you some dinner…”

Ankh shook his head and turned, wrapping his arms around Chiyoko and curling up agaisnt her. “Stay.” He huffed.” If I go back down, Eiji will yell at me so just stay for a while and make up all the time you ignored me since Monday.”

Chiyoko was startled as Ankh latched onto her, but sighed and smiled, “Fine, fine.” She ran a hand lightly over his hair, slipping the other arm around his waist and he his face against her chest. Ankh was embarrassed with himself over how needy he was being. But it was her fault! She was the one who’d abandoned him!

Chiyoko smiled as they huddled together o the uncomfortable old bench under the soft red sheet and kissed the top of Ankh’s head. “I guess dinner can wait a little while longer…”


End file.
